1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to IC packaging, and more particularly, to preventing damage from crack propagation.
2. Background of Invention
In forming integrated circuit (IC) packages, multiple units (e.g., substrates, IC die, etc.) are often formed simultaneously. Each of these units is then separated in a singulation process. However, units are often damaged in such a singulation process when stress is exerted on areas of the unit. In particular, cracks resulting from the exerted stress can render circuit traces, circuit connectors, electrical devices, IC components, and other features non-operational.
As the demand for increased throughput continues to rise, preventing cracks from damaging one or more units of a strip becomes important. Furthermore, as units become smaller, collections of units tend to become increasingly dense so that the likelihood that a crack will seriously damage one or more units increases.
Thus, what is needed is methods and systems for preventing damage from crack propagation.